The present disclosure relates to natural language processing and, more specifically, to using natural language processing in identifying links that aid action completion.
Within the World Wide Web are billions of linked electronic documents. Each of these documents has a unique identifier known as uniform resource locators (URL) that serves as an address for that document. When one of these documents is related to another of these documents, it may be helpful to link the first document to the second document. One common way to do this is by adding a hyperlink in the first document. Using the URL of the second document, the hyperlink allows a reader of the first document (or other user of the first document, such as a web crawler or a computer system) to obtain access to the second document by selectably clicking on the section of the first document that contains the hyperlink.